Sneaking Suspicion!
by b3mble-x
Summary: Bella's mum is a drug addict and abusive. Finally her dad gets a new job as the head of security at some really rich families house in forks, she is really sneaky but are the Cullen family hiding something from her can she find out what it is? ALL HUMAN!
1. Her mother

My name is Isabella. But don't call me Izzy or Isabella – ever. My name's Bella now. My mum used to call me Izzy. It made her special. But she started on drugs when I was 6 and we – dad and me – just moved away. My new life in forks is cold and wet. It's not glamorous. It's not sunny.

But it's certainly not uneventful.

This is my story...

My mum started drugs when I was 6, she beat me and dad would come home to a bruised and crying daughter when I turned 10 he knew he had to do something but didn't want to hurt mum he still loved her somehow.

When I hit 12 I knew mum too well I knew that if we said she had to come with us if we moved away, she wouldn't come we just had to act. But I'm 15 now!

Dad had found a job that paid a lot more money, and it was in forks. One up one down, I just can't catch a break!

I nicked mums credit card so she couldn't get any more drugs and had to learn how to look herself dad didn't know about this.

"Renée!" dad called I knew it was starting and I ran up the stairs, I was now 16 and knew how to look after myself quiet well.

"Renée we are leaving and I want you to come with us!" Charlie stated.

"Well I like it here in phoenix and don't want to leave!" Renée protested.

"You can stay here if you wish to!" Charlie said dully.

"Yeah I'm going to stay here!" she yelled.

Typical of her I knew that she would be like that! She is too predictable; I and Charlie were leaving tomorrow.

His new job was the head of security for this big family that were amazingly rich they had 5 children. 1 of them was there real child but the rest were adopted, there was Alice – there real daughter, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. I have no clue what they look like but I can't wait we are stopping in Seattle for a day, dad said I could have my hair fixed and braces taken off, they are due off anyway, he also going to buy me some real contacts to wear! I can't wait I could actually make some new friends this time. When we lived in phoenix no one wanted to be my friend I just stayed quiet and worked I am top in every class and am hoping to be in this school to.

We were now on the plane Charlie is asleep at my side but me, there is no chance I'm getting any sleep I can't wait to get there it will be so much fun to meet some new people. I am more excited about getting my hair done than anything else.

I am bouncing up and down in my seat thinking of how to get it done, I need my hair doing because it was very frizzy and liked to do its own thing which could be bad but it is normally annoying. I needed glasses and wanted ether designer glasses that suit my face or contacts so they can see my eyes, my eyes are weird, they are sometimes be brown or green and they alternate between the two but don't miss out the colours in-between.

My teeth were always slanted when I was little and when my adult teeth came through they follow suit as well. So I got braces for a lot of money but it was worth it I now had perfect straight teeth. I was never chubby I was very athletic, I did dancing and boxing and occasionally went to the Jim.

I did everything possible.

We arrived it seemed I had lulled into some sort of sleep where I was overlooking and thinking about what I had done and who and what makes me, me!

We were in Seattle, yeah!

"Dad what are we doing first?" I was acting hyper because I was excited, I never got hyper before.

"Honey, calm down and I'll tell you!" he smiled.

"I can't calm down please just tell me!"

"No I'm afraid it will make you even more hyper than you already are!" he laughed.

"So are we going to sort my hair first?" I squealed.

"No we're going to sort your contacts and glasses encase and then we're going to do your hair..."  
>"Yay!" I screeched.<p>

"Sweetheart calm or we're not going! And then we're going to sort your braces!" he finished.

"Okay cool!" we grabbed – well no I launched myself at the conveyer belt when I could see them.

We went straight to get my new contacts, and spare glasses. I got some black and white Gucci glasses, the contacts were just contacts.

Next it was to the hair dressers. I had layers put in at the front and a side fringe, Renée had made me dye my hair blonde when I was in Phoenix, this time I went for a little more natural. It was red kind of brown not brown but it wasn't bright red ether.

"I love it! Thanks!" I squealed thanking the hair dresser. I went over to my dad.

"Come on time to get these braces off!" I laughed.

We, no I ran round to the orthodontist and asked the receptionist if they had any spaces today.

"Excuse me!" I said as sweetly as I possibly could "do you have any spaces today it's time for my braces to come off and I've just moved house!"

"Yes dear just go in now there free!" she said in a dull tone.

I walked over to the room and knocked on the door.

"Hi um I'm due to have my braces off but I just moved from phoenix with my dad!" I said innocently.

"Sure sit here!" she patted the seat and I jumped on. She pulled them off in 10 minutes they were all off.

"Thanks!" I squealed she passed me the mirror and I looked. Perfect! Now just to get to the Cullen's house.

I ran out to Charlie. "What'cha think?" I asked Charlie smiling cheesily.

"Okay if you do that at your new school you're going to scare people!" I pouted. "Come on we don't have a hotel to stay in so we have to get to the Cullen's. It was only 10am it was an hour flight to Port Angeles and an hour drive to forks. We arrived in front of the gates and had to get out of the cab. Charlie pressed a button and spoke into the microphone.

"Hi I'm the new chief guard." Charlie nervously said.

"Hello could you confirm you name and who is the young lady arriving with you?" the voice answered gruffly.

"I'm Charlie Swan and this is my daughter Isabella!" I growled at dad.

"Dad!" I moaned "I am not going by the name of Isabella my name is Bella!"

"Yes but she prefers to be called Bella!" he added speaking to the microphone again.

Suddenly there was a loud clunk which made me jump; I heard snickering from the microphone. I had already figured where the security cam was and scowled at it, they gasped at that.

We strolled at the ridiculously long drive I got bored and sprinted up the last 4 miles, a car drove passed me when I reached the top of the drive I sat on a bench and waited. It was sunny, which was a shock. I was expecting it to be pouring it down without any let up or at least constantly gloomy.

I sat back and closed my eyes. A car horn beeped, I opened one eye and jumped up Charlie had arrived the car had been sent for us, but I was even too quick for a car. It was now 12:30pm. We walked in to the entrance I looked around. It was a square room with a desk right on the back wall it had a small office behind it that was blue and white. The desk was modern but old at the same time it was made of wood pure wood it looked like it had been carved out of one piece of wood.

A woman cleared her throat because I was on my knees admiring it and all the little details. I gave her a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry! But it is lovely."

"Thanks, and who might yo be?" She said looking at my farther.

"Oh sorry!" Charlie cleared his throat. "I'm the new security guard!"

"Ah don't play it down! You are the new chief!" she stated and smiled.

"Yup that's him!" I laughed and he started blushing.

"Yes your meeting the Cullen family in 5 minutes!" she smiled and came round from the desk. She was wearing a grey pencil skit and a white blouse it looked very professional and fashionable with a really thin black shiny belt. "Follow me!" she smiled, Charlie stood there still admiring the entrance, and I just dragged him after the receptionist. "Here you are!" she said smile still on her face.

"I never did catch you name?" I asked.

"My name is Irina, but go on you don't want to be late!" I smiled and carried on dragging Charlie, he was trying to look at every last detail in every room. We walked onto the room that had all of the Cullen's in. It looked homely with the fire light and they were all snuggled up on the sofas.

"Hi!" I squeaked.

"New guys!" the big buff guy boomed. "Come here!" he beck end. We were in the door way still and Charlie was still trying to look at the other room I grabbed his wrist dragged him over to the Cullen's while all of the boys giggled. I just rolled my eyes.

"Trust me you ain't seen the worst of it!" I joked. Everyone erupted into laughter and Charlie just frowned.

"Right you must be Carlisle and Esme!" I smiled at the blonde and the women sitting next to him with caramel could hair, "and you're Alice and jasper," pointing at the dirty blonde and the little pixie "you are Rosalie and Emmett" I said pointing to the buff guy and the bitchy looking blonde "and you're Edward!" I said pointing at the lanky boy who looked the youngest even against the pixie.

"Wow you got us all!" Emmett said looking dumbfounded.

"Your names suit you." I stated.

"How?" the blonde asked.

"Well your name says you should be really pretty and well its true!" she seemed happy with that explanation I left out the part where she sounded like a bitch to. "And Alice seems to always go with excitable small people!" Alice smiled evilly at that remark I obviously got that right. "Emmett sounds like a buff guy's name!"Emmett smiled like a little child then. "I already knew that Carlisle and Esme were the parents and you look like more of the organised and smart people." I smiled at them Esme beamed back at me. "And well it was a guess between you two, I suppose jasper is the name that goes to boys who enjoy history, and Edward goes to really clever boys." They all looked at me gob smacked. "What it's all from your names!"

"Well you got us all dead on!" Alice squealed. "Now let's get you some new clothes you have got to put other stuff on apart from you travelling out fit come on rose! We'll leave the boys to talk."

"Oh I've got that covered!" they thought I would come here without some sort of fancy clothes to wear around the house. They pushed me into a room and then took me straight into a massive bathroom that was even bigger than the bed room I still had my bag in my hand and the door clicked shut behind me. I quickly opened the door pulled open my bag and grabbed my skirt that came 2 inches above my knee Charlie wasn't going to like this one bit.

The only thing I liked my mum for is she let me dye my hair and get my belly button pierced if I wanted to, and I got mine done. I put on a boob-tube top but it didn't show my belly button piercing. I pulled on my 3 inch heels because the girls out ther had heels on so why not.

I opened the door and the girls were gossiping on the bed, I launched myself at the bed and land softly.

"Wow! You look really cool!" Alice gushed. I had landed on my stomach and she hadn't seen my belly button piercing.

"Come on the boys will be wondering where we have gotten." Rosalie stood up, Alice followed and I slowly followed. Alice turned around.

"By the way welcome to the family! We have to go shopping soon! We also need a party to welcome you to the family!" she really knew how to smoothly change the subject.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

We walked back to the room, where we had left all of the boys and Esme. Alice flung the doors very noisily.

"Welcoming the new and improved Isabella swan!" Alice yelled. I rolled my eyes and smoothly walked into the room.

"It's Bella by the way!" I gruffly whispered. I looked over to my farther he wasn't looking too pleased, Edward was sitting next to him and he had a look of lust on his face. I walked over to dad and perched in-between him and Edward. I could see Edward still looking at me from the corner of my eye.

I could also see Emmett and jasper and I think the whole family except from Carlisle and Esme, trying not to laugh.

I turned to look at Edward, he was looking at my chest I cleared my throat and smiled at him when he looked at my face and turned back to the rest of the family.

"So what are we talking about?" I asked seen as no one else was offering any words they were just sitting there staring at me like I had done something magnificent and well Charlie was sitting there glaring at me.

"Oh err I will show you around the house!" Esme jumped up and beckoned us to follow I quickly jumped up and zoomed over to where she was standing.

"Come on dad!" I wailed like a little girl, I was really excited!

"I'm not as quick and as agile as you sweet heart!" he said standing up.

"Esme showed us all over the house but I and Charlie didn't have rooms. We had a whole house on the grounds to live in! It's amazing I have my own bathroom it even has a Jacuzzi! We were left alone to unpack I dumped all of my clothes in a draw and grabbed a bikini and ran to the main house to see if I could find Alice or rose. I couldn't find them so I knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in!" I heard a bell like voice answer. I walked in just to check it was Alice first.

"Um hey Alice I have a favour to ask!" I told her nibbling on my lip.

"Sure go ahead!" she said positively, like she wouldn't be able to refuse whatever I asked.

"Um I don't have many clothes will you come shopping with me when you're free?" I asked shuffling my feet.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked causing rose and the god like... wait what did I just say about Edward, ugh I don't need a boy! And Edward to pile into the room, I'm starting to wonder whether this will be happening on a daily basis unless I get to know her better.

"Urr Alice it's just shopping!"

"To her it's not **just **shopping! She is obsessed with shopping!" Edward said rolling his eyes at her gleeful face.

"Okay well I only have like from when I get up to when I have to make dinner for me and Charlie apart from that I can't stay out all day!"

"That's fine!"

"Um anyone want to come swimming with me?" I asked.

"Sure!" rose agreed "I'll ask Emmett if he wants to come!"

"Same but I'll ask jasper!" Alice called rushing out of the room; I just rolled my eyes and turned around to face Edward.

"Are you coming to join in?"

"Urr sure!" but he didn't make any sign in moving I walked passed him and grabbed his hand puling him just as I had pulled my farther. I now stood outside of his room.

"Are you going to go get your trunks or do I have to go find them?" he snapped out of it then, I smiled evilly at him. He walked around me and opened his bedroom door and went straight over to some doors and strolled into there, it looked like all of them had their own closet. I could see his massive music collection. He had all of the classics and all of my favourites, I realized I had strolled into his room and was now looking at his CD collection.

"You probably think I'm a freak for having that!" a velvety voice came from behind me, I Had picked up Debussy because I loved his compositions.

"No why would I?"

"Because according to Alice and rose it's for oldies!"

"No I love his compositions I have a CD set like this at home!" I sighed

**A/N: to be continued I probably wrote all of these by now so I can upload every day if I have but I can't be sure! Enjoy it? Hate it? Please tell me by pressing the button.**


	2. The Lies

**A/N: loving this story to pieces! I hope you do to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

I really missed mum as much as I hated her beatings I loved... no wait... I love her. She was a phase in my life that is unforgettable for bad and good reasons but she still played a big part in my life! Okay she may have given me things that maybe I could do without but I wouldn't be like her at all otherwise. She has made me wary of boys and I hardly trust anyone! I am faking to Alice that I trust her to see what she is like. I know its mean but my genes aren't all my fathers.

Edward grabbed my hand and spun me round. I could feel the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks, one slipped and I glanced up at Edward and gave him a weak smile, I felt lonely and I knew Edward liked me; did I like him?

He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his chest I felt strangely comfortable with this boy holding me sobbing my heart out. I buried my head into his chest, and slipped my arms around his waist and leaned into him! We were there for at least 5-10 minutes I don't know I wasn't counting! He picked me up bridal style, me still clutching at his chest and he sat down on his bed and rubbed soothing circles on my back, it helped a lot; I don't think it would have help if it was anyone else. When I finally stopped crying I looked at him and his eye brows were furrowed looking at me.

"What was that about?" he asked in a whisper as if trying not to scare a mouse.

"I miss home and my mum!" I exclaimed and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"Where is she?" he asked, now he was asking a dumb question what would any girl do if she really was dead but more importantly what would I do if she had died. I would be falling apart but I can't tell him the truth so I'll have to tell a lie, I really don't want to explain my life story to him I might get sorrowful glances off of him and I don't like attention never mind attention like that!

"Sh... she died!" I whispered. He didn't speak a word more he just rubbed soothing circles on my back while I cried some more, he obviously felt guilty.

I was still holding the Debussy album, "e... Edward could you put this on please?" I asked with my big brown eyes, I opened the case trying to be helpful but it wasn't in there!

Edward reached across his bed me still on his lap and pressed the play button, there it was Claire de Lune, mine and my mother's favourite song. It just proves that you can really love you family unconditionally, even if one parent is as fucked up as mine!

I started crying again but this time quietly letting the music wash through me, people say tears are to wash the windows of your sole and make you see yourself more clearly. It defiantly worked with me!

When I shut up I jumped up because I wasn't used to touching people I barely knew.

"Sorry about that!" I mumbled.

"Just remember that if you ever need anyone to lean on I'll always be here alright?" I asked lifting up my chin. I backed off a little I swear I saw a pout but left it I held out my hand and we walked down to the pool together.

"You know I don't usually let people touch me!" I told him when we were walking down to the pool I could hear the others already there.

When we reached it a massive tidal wave hit me in the face. I could smell the chlorine on my new mini skirt and top I had also added my tan leather jacket, and it was designer! Yeah like the first designer piece of clothing ever!

"EMMETT!" I screamed. He was in the water and I was pissed off!

"What!" I had the devils face on, he started to swim away pretending to act like a small child.

I stripped of my tan leather jacket and dived in being a really quick swimmer and him being a really big oaf it wasn't hard to catch him up! I grabbed him when he was trying to get out of the pool and through him back in I started giggling when he came back up to the surface gasping for air.

"Don't do that again!" Rosalie exclaimed rushing to help her baby! God I would never be like that with my boyfriend I knew he would be able to look after himself but I would be a little worried if he was pouring blood everywhere, but this I would start laughing at!

"Seriously! You think someone as small and petit like me could kill him?" I asked looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. "I'm just not used to seeing someone throw him round I suppose!" she said ducking her head.

I looked around and the rest of them were all staring at me with wide eyes apart from Edward he was looking at me with lust in his eyes again. Oh shit I was wearing a mini skirt he probably saw my underwear! Great, just great! I've known him for not even 2 hours and he likes me. its just too obvious, and if he would've met me 4 hours ago I doubt he would have even given me a second glance. I sighed at that and snapped back to the present.

"What!" I cried.

"No one and I mean no one! Not even Edward and I put together can throw him anywhere never mind when he is holding on!" jasper exclaimed gobsmacked was I really that good?

"Oh well I'm getting changed!" I got out of the water and skipped to the changing rooms. I put on a Victoria's secret blue bikini. It was strapless and the bottoms only covered what needed to be covered. You could now see my sapphire belly button piercing. I wrapped a towel round myself so that you couldn't see my belly button piercing... yet, at least.

I walked out and down to the pool side where Rose and Emmett were having a full make out session and Alice was perched on Jasper's lap they were staring into each other's eyes. I sat down on a chair next to Edward and smiled at him.

I relaxed a little and lent my head back, I think I drifted off. I hadn't had much sleep since I got here I don't know how I have managed to keep my eyes open

"Is she asleep?" I heard Alice ask in a whisper.

"Yeah!" Edward replied.

"Aren't you going to wake her up?" Rose asked.

"No she is tired leave her alone!" Edward spat at rose, and I nearly giggled.

"Do you like her dude?" Emmett scratchy voice reached my ears he was attempting to whisper at the least though!

"Um... yes!" he answered in a squeak.

"What are you going to tell Tanya, you know your girl friend!" jasper said a little warily I think he thought I was awake "you know the receptionists daughter!"

"I know who she is!" He groaned really loud and he was the closest one to me I decided to stir but not wake yet I want to see if I can find out some other stuff about Edward first! I groan and moved my entire body to the left a little. I felt Edward stiffen thinking he had woken me.

"Ahh our little Eddie has a crush!" Alice joked.

"Look who's talking!" I could almost see the blush on his handsome face!

I pretended to rub my eyes and groan really loudly "will you lot stop arguing please!" I moaned. I opened my eyes slowly, the light hurting my eyes. I rubbed them a little more and then stood up facing away from everyone else. I forgot about the towel and yawned stretching. I quickly bent down and picked the towel back up.

"Well come on!" Alice squeaked jumping off of jaspers lap. "Are we all just going to sit around we are here to go in the pool let's get in!" she grabbed mine and Rose's hands and we walked to the water's edge.

I walked away from them wiggling my bum a little more than usual to tease Edward now I know he likes me. I dived gracefully into the pool and ducked my head under the water to see how deep it was I swam all the way to the bottom of the pool and stayed there for 2-3 minutes. I have trained myself holding my breath it expands your lungs

(**True fact!**)

I eventually went to the surface all of the guys came rushing to the edge of the pool trying to get me out I ducked my head again and swam to them.

"Are you alright?" they all asked in unison which made me laugh.

"How can you be laughing you nearly drowned?" Edward exclaimed.

"WHAT!" I scream and then burst into laughter, it was difficult because I wouldn't let them get me out of the water but I didn't drown. "Of course I didn't are you ridiculous how could I have drowned?"

"You were under the water for nearly 5 minutes!" Emmett squeaked. I just laughed even more, when I shut up I explained.

"No I trained myself well!" I giggled. Sounding like Yoda out of star wars! I swam to the opposite side of the pool and dragged my hair behind me making sure it stayed off of my face. I walked slowly over to them, when I turned towards them they all gasped, I couldn't help but snicker.

"What you gasping at did you see a zombie?" I pretended to look around when my eyes were set on Edward he was staring at me with lust for the third time today.

"No, you have a belly button piercing!" Alice and rose exclaimed together. This family is starting to creep me put with all of the talking at the same time and the finishing each other's sentences.

"I want one!" Alice whined and I chuckled.

"Get some ice and I'll take you to the body shop" I said and she glared at me knowing I didn't mean it.

"Actually, I think I do want one" Rose grinned but then bit her lips.

"Maybe not…"

"you/I'm not one for pain" Alice and rose said together concluded and I laughed.

"What's with all the talking at the same time and finishing each other's sentences dudes?" I cried it was really scaring me!

"Sorry!" they all said except Edward- he was still staring at me!


	3. Exploration

"Hey, Edward!" I called. His eyes instantly snapped to my eyes. "You know I'm a really good actor right!" just giving him the hint that I knew he liked me and that he had a girl friend.

"So, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "What were you like before you came here?"

"Um..." I didn't know what to tell without embarrassing myself. "Well urr... I'll show you some photos!" I walked round the house to my house grabbed the album and ran back. "See if you can spot me."

They all grabbed the photo album and started looking through it. I went back to the seat I had fell asleep in earlier and closed my eyes again, I drifted into a light sleep.

"Yo, belly! where are you in these?" Emmett asked.

I got up and glided over to them, "um... I'm that one!" I said pointing to my school photo from 2 years ago with all of my class.

"What no way that's not you!" they all exclaimed.

"Again with the saying the same thing at the same time!"

"We're sorry we freak you out Bella!" jasper sighed jokingly "but we've been trained that way!" he muttered.

"Oh well! How were you trained?" they looked shocked that I had heard him. "You better watch your selves around me if you are keeping a secret I told you I've had to train myself!" I sighed remembering that my mother was the cause of that. "Yep, all because of my mother!" I breathed out lying back down in a sun longer.

"We all heard that!" they all said again, I just raised one eye brow at them.

"What do you mean by you had to do it because of your mother?" Alice asked.

"My mother was a drug addict, well still is really!" I answered. "She was abusive and not the best of mothers she had alarms all over the place just to get food I had to figure out the plan of the place. I built myself a training place in the basement it had a toilet and a massive bath tub that I used to nearly drown myself in! I had a ballet studio a gym area a boxing area and gym mats." I finished.

"Show us some gymnastics please!" Alice and rose begged.

"Okay!" I jumped up and walked over to the grass did a back flip and a front flip a hand stand over and up to back bend back down and go backward and a round off to finish.

"Wow you really good how long ago did you build that?" jasper asked.

"Um... I built it when I was 7 my mum had started drugs a year prior."

"So you built and trained yourself when you were 7 nearly 8 years ago?" Emmett asked.

"Nope it's nearly nine years now!" I answered. I still hadn't told them the entire story and the next time I see my mum she will ether still be with him or dead.

"What's the other thing you're keeping from us Isabella?" jasper asked in a concerned voice.

"Uh... oh... nothing!" I said tiredly.

"Yes you are spill!"

"Fine you spill you secrets first!"

"Nope, it isn't our secret to tell!"

"Well then neither mine!" I said and crossed my arms over my chest and sat back in my seat. "Well guys I have to go say hi to the _receptionist _and her _daughter_!" I rapped my towel around myself and went back to my house, I am already falling in love with this place I know it will be dull and dark rather than sunny again soon but I can't help but think how pretty this place looks.

I stood still just admiring how pretty our small house is, it was white, every house was white and it never looked dirty just clean and open but I have noticed secret compartments in this place and windows that had no rooms you could get to. This family was hiding something and it wasn't small!

I'll have to go sneaking around this place so I know its plan inside out.

I ran inside to my half decorated room the walls were painted pink and purple! That's gotta be changed!

No curtains and a master size bed with pink covers! I have to redecorate it so it's green and white! Or black and white I don't like girly things I like to be sophisticated.

I grabbed knee high socks a black ruffled skirt that was a little more sensible it was only an inch above my knee so you could see the ends of my stripy socks; I put flats and a button up top, I added some shorts under my skirt just to make sure!

I walked off and explored the whole the house, I started on the left side.

**They will be explored in the order they are mentioned!**

It had a gaming area with a safe hidden in the foosball table. It also had a gaming cupboard where they kept all of their games but they had so many it was a closet that had a small door at the back that and average size man could fit through.

They had the gym as well I went skipping in and there were a load of buff guys working out (must be the other guards) I skipped around and found a trap door.

I was tracing the outline with my foot when someone started talking to me.

"Hey are you the new chief guard's daughter?" the tallest asked.

"Yeah that's me!" I answered still looking at the trap door.

"You're farther said that you're a hell of a fighter!" he said as if he was challenging me.

"Maybe I am, maybe not!" I answered.

"Want to be trained the real way?"

"Naa! I don't need to be trained!"

"So you want a proper fight?" he asked sound shocked that I was so sure of myself.

"Why not!" I smirk appeared on my face. I pulled my skirt down stepped out of it and walked over to the mats. "Give me the best you got!" I taunted him. He charged at me and tried to rugby tackle me but I did a flip over him and landed facing him. "I told you the best you had! Or is that as good as you can do?" I said innocently. He grabbed for my ankles but he being so tall when he bent down he was an easy target. I jumped into the air kicked his shoulder blades back flipped off of him and landed flat on my feet I bent both of his arms up together.

"So you try and get out of that?" I asked.

"I... I can't!" he whimpered.

I let him go, "You see the thing is you are strong but aren't very agile me, I'm small agile and strong I may not be as strong as you but strength isn't everything!" I sighed. "Does anyone else want a go or can I get on with my day?" I yelled because everyone gathered around us.

"Yeah I want a go!" someone shouted from the back.

"Get here then I want this ever and done with!" I growled.

He wasn't as tall or as muscular as my last opponent. I watched him as he circled me I turned with him.

Rule 1:* never take you eye off your opponent.

I don't really have rules I'm just making these up as I go along!

Eventually I realized him was trying to make me dizzy so I stood still and waited for him to get behind me. He decided to pounce I gambolled forward kicking him back winding him instantly he landed on his back I grabbed his legs and dragged him to the centre flipped him onto his stomach and held the same position as the other one.

"Done!" I noticed that all of the Cullen's had arrived and where fighting to get to the centre of the fight.

"Whoever is fighting better not be drawing blood again!" I heard Emmett shout in a gruff voice. When they reached the centre they gasped.

"I won!" I squeaked as he leapt off the ground scampering away. I noticed Emmett had a gun in his hand! "Hi guys!" I squealed, Emmett instantly tried to hide it! "Now Emmett what do you have in your hand? A gun!" I squeaked acting scared, I slowly took a couple of steps away from them they all looked frantic that they had scared me. I burst into a fit of laughter and skipped off grabbing my skirt as I went!


	4. Pain? What is that?

It was a lot of fun admiring (exploring) the house, I found a lot of secret places that weren't very obvious but I knew that they were and I need to break into all of them without being caught.

Compartment in the foosball table

Cupboard in back of gaming closet

Trap door in the gym

Receptionists desk is deeper than can be seen

Set of steps behind desk

They all had guns under their beds and in the draw at the side

Dining room curtains hide a door that has a whole for a door handle

There is an attic but it's wallpapered over in the living room.

There are also a number of rooms hidden that you can see from the outside I'll find them another day!

I don't get why they would need any of this but I always like a test of exploring, the only problem is that I didn't know if they had alarms?

So could I sneak around without them noticing I also made a small map of the house highlighted where all compartments are and put blue dots where cameras are so I can avoid them!

This is one hard plan to do but if I get caught what happens?

A knock on my bed room door brought me out of my daydream; I stuffed the papers under my bed and opened the door. It was Charlie,

"Hey sweetie..." he was being way too nice something's got to be up? "Um... err Edwards waiting for you in the living room." He stuttered his way through the sentence, I just frowned at him and brushed passed his shoulder.

I ran down the stairs and dived onto the couch, while screaming "hi Edward!" he flinched when I landed. "Why so tense?"I asked.

"I'm not you just scared me!" he laughed. A fake sound at that! "Yeah so about yesterday in the training room... what did people said to you?" he was looking at his hands in his lap and just trying to avoid eye contact.

"nothing much just that my dad told them I could fight and they didn't believe me so I had two fights and won both of them that's when you came," I answered getting into a more comfortable position because I was lying with my legs hanging off of the arm of the couch and my head by Edwards leg. I sat up faced Edward with my legs crossed and glared at him. He still wouldn't look at me "why you asking?"

"Oh... no reason!" he looked the opposite way. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"Is this about you're secret that isn't really your secret because I know my dad knows it and if he does then why can't I know?" my mouth was a small scrunched up like and my eyes were slits.

"You just can't okay now my mum invited you and your dad to dinner it's at 6:30 so please just come!" he got up and left. Stupid boys and their attitude.

"Not all boys are like that bells!" Charlie yelled.

Oh crap I said that out loud didn't I?

"And that, and don't say words like that not even in your head!" I got up and went back to my room, I looked over my plans, and I was going to do each secret place one at a time.

By this time it was 5:00 and there was another knock on my door, I slouched over being incredibly drained from all the exercise and mental exhaustion.

"Hey Bells Alice is here!" Charlie beamed Alice brushed past his shoulder into my room I ran in and grabbed everything and stuffed it under my bed before she got a look at it.

"hey Bella!" she squeaked jumping up and down oblivious to the fact I was hiding something and far too excited over something to care.

"What do need my hyper pixie?" I smiled after I had finished pushing everything under my bed when I was actually putting it under the floor boards.

"Well you and Charlie..."

"What you're on first name basis?" I asked he never let my friends call him that well I dint have any so I wouldn't know...

"Yeah, he's really nice your dad is! Anyway you and Charlie are having dinner with us !" she smiled as innocently as she could.

"Uh... what?" I couldn't understand her fast speech.

"I said will you let me dress you up?"

"No!" I said in a rush.

"Why?" she moaned and pouted she just looked so adorable I couldn't res... yes I can!

"No!" I said again, this time my voice sounded very forced but strong.

"Please!" she pouted even more

It won't matter its only dressing you up right? No I don't want I don't have to! I screamed in my head I closed my eyes.

"No Alice I said I don't like being dressed by other people I like my own style!" it was a lot easier with my eyes closed!

"You would be able to say that with your eyes open!" she muttered so quietly I thought I dreamt it but just to be sure I opened my eyes. Glared straight into her eyes I was getting more and more annoyed by the second and I didn't have a punch bag to take it out on!

"No Alice! I don't like being a Barbie doll!" I screamed and punched the wall. I growled and turn back to her! She looked shocked. My anger shot out of me at that I was meant to be making new friends not scaring them.

"Sorry!" I mumbled looking at the damage I had done to the wall.

"I'm not scared of you but look at you messed up hand you must of broke it?" she whispered slowly edging her way towards me, obviously scared that I would flare up again. "Can't you feel it?" I shook my head she hit and a numb feeling came up my arm but none of it hurt. "Still nothing?" she asked staring in disbelief that she had done that and I hadn't screamed.

"Nope!" I said popping the `p'

"Come on let's get you r hand fixed!" she dragged me out by the apparently bad hand; I supposed I had grown so accustomed to the pain from my mother that I couldn't feel it anymore!

"Charlie I've got to take Bella to the nurse she punched the wall!" she said sweetly and skipped to the door still dragging me.

"See you in a minute dad!" I said loudly so he would hear and then I had to follow Alice all the way to the main building. We passed rose and Emmett first,

"What's belly button done?" Emmett asked.

"Oh Pixie here, pissed me off and I punched a wall, Emmy-bear!"

He looked shocked "so we have a fighting and anger management girl in the house!" he smiled.

"Same thing!" I chuckled and then jasper came running up and grabbed Alice.

"Are you okay you seem scared and stressed?" he whispered but easy for me to hear because I was so close.

"I fine just a little scared Bella with hit me!" she squeaked.

"I'm sorry Alice!" I said boldly inspecting my hand one of the fingers were dislocated

_Crack..._

They all winced I just inspected for any more damage I could fix. I ripped the bottom f my t-shirt easily, cleaned off all of the blood took out a small piece of plaster and looked for indication of a broken hand.

"Yeah it's defiantly broke!" I sighed shaking my head I carried on walking and turned around when they didn't show me the way or at least follow me! "What!" I laughed at them all staring at me. "You really thought I wouldn't know how to clean myself up with my mother!" I laughed.

Edward came running.

"What happened?" he ordered.

I laughed and he looked shocked especially since I was holding the rag with blood on it.

"I punched a wall because little miss fashionista decided to pull a pout out and I still went against it with my eyes closed she moaned I would be able to do it with my eyes open and I said it with my eyes open but then I got annoyed even further and hit..."

"You hit Alice?" he growled. I laughed,

"Now why would I do that to this adorable thing?" I questioned motioning to Alice "I might hit you though so I'd watch it pretty boy!" I skipped off bored with the conversation.

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and Alice and rose were there smiling at me.

"Yes fashionista and... Rosie posie!" I smiled.

"Don't call me that!" rose snapped and Alice moaned.

"Okay well what do you two need?" I smiled as politely as I could.

"First off you don't know the way to the nurse and how the hell did you manage to own Edward like that?" rose asked smirking, I smiled at her inquisitiveness.

"oh well he is the only boy alone if you get what I mean... well no I know he is with that Tanya girl and all but he isn't in a relationship like you two are with jasper and Emmett, so he feels lonely so you have to annoy him with what he has like his looks... that sounded wrong sorry!" I shook my head but carried on "well he isn't vain so you have to make him annoyed it's funny really it's something I was born with!" I smiled devilishly and flicked my hair being over dramatic.

They both laughed and took me to the nurse or doctor not sure and really didn't care he patched it up and casted it up straight away I have to have this ridicules thing on for 7 weeks! I'm probably goin to cut it off tomorrow morning and carry on training like I normally do! Don't judge me remember I can't feel the pain!

I out my hand in a plastic bag and showered, afterwards I called Alice.

"Hey ally!"

"Bella! Do you want me to dress you up after all?" she squealed down the phone.

"No I was just wondering if it was a formal occasion to see if I should wear a dress!"

"Yes wear a dress but a casual one!"

"Thanks Alice!" and I hung up

A text came through just as I stepped into my closet.

_There is a dress already hanging for you! – _Alice

I scoffed and looked at the dress it was a light purple colour ruffled at the bottom with some small beads, it was had thin straps. Not my style at all!

I grabbed a floor length bright blue dress off of its hanger slid into its soft felling, it was one shouldered and the cast looked horrid.

Not waiting until the morning its coming off NOW!

Once the cast came off with a big struggle, I up did my hair left some strands to curl softly so I looked innocent, I added a black bracelet and a shape lighter earrings.

Onto make-up, I out concealer on my odd patches and added some colour to my cheeks mascara and some glittery eye shadow and I didn't see the point in making me look like someone I'm not!

I grabbed my 5 inch silver heels and rushed down the stairs.

"Ready Bells?" Charlie asked. I smiled, he was dressed in casual dress trousers and a tuxedo with the sleeves rolled up, I tugged them down so he looked smarter he did have an obsession to roll up any shirts sleeves up when wearing them.

We headed slowly to the main house and to the dining hall...

**A/N: I know that this has taken a while but it's done!**

**Next update: 1****st**** May 2012**


	5. Dinner

**A/N: again just as I promised :D**

**Bella's POV**

It was a slow stroll to the main house it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it wasn't exactly comfortable either.

"So how do you like your first day here honey?" dad asked me looking straight a head

"It's cool I like winding them up... they aren't normal they have had some sort of training, I'm trying to figure it out!" I shook my head, but dad had a strained expression on his face.

He sighed "No matter what please don't o digging around its too dangerous here I know you're curious but please leave it!"

"Why? What do you know?" I scowled god I'm going to end up killing someone if I dot find out soon!

"I'm not allowed to say please just promise me you won't go poking around!" I sighed I hated having to lie, because I'm so bad at it.

I crossed my fingers behind my back and stopped walking I frowned at him and then sighed. "Fine!" and continued walking!

He smiled and we went to the main hall.

"Hey guys!" smiled walking swiftly to the two seats that were spear I still had my forearms behind my back so they couldn't tell that that cast was off.

"Hey Belly button!" Emmett nearly yelled. I saw everyone wince I just kept a poker face. Emmett looked at me as if he had defended me. I decided to play a joke on them.

"You alright bells?" Charlie asked me I could hear him perfectly fine but I was so going to annoy them p.

"WHAT!" I screamed. They all winced "I can't hear you I can only see your mouth moving!" I had lowered my voice so they weren't wincing now but my voice was still loud!

"Can you hear me?" Edward said getting up from his seat and walking to me the room was massive but the dining table was only small so we could talk a lot.

"I still can't hear you! Are you all playing a joke on me trying to make it sound like I've gone def?" I growled far too loudly.

"Shhh... ugar!" Charlie nearly swore and glared at Emmett he was practically trying to sink into the seat.

"You know you lot are way too easy!" I smiled sweetly and innocently and sat on my seat. They all look terribly offended. "What?" I asked blushing and looking down at the table cloth.

"Meany!" Emmett shouted like a four year old, I rubbed my ear.

"You know if you don't stop yelling like that one of us might actually go def!" I smiled leant back in my chair crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh... right!" he smiled sheepishly. I grinned,

"What's for dinner?" I asked fixing my posture.

"oh urr... dunno..." carlisle laughed. I beamed at him. "Well while we're waiting why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves Charlie, Bella!"

"Oh... do you want to tell I don't want to tell them if you don't want them to know." Charlie asked looking me straight in the eye.

"I already told them... Well no not Carlisle and Esme!" I sighed I now had to explain in description I think I will tell them about the part dad doesn't know. I know people wouldn't normally rust people this fast it's just that I have this feeling that I should tell dad about this now and also tell them about this part to.

"Well it all started when I was 6 mum had just started drugs I wasn't even sure why! Well it continued as normal but mum kept sniffing this stuff I never bothered to ask questions it was around the start of February she got violent that was the first time I saw the guy..."

"What do you mean what guy? You never told me about any guy!" Charlie rambled.

"All in good time my farther!" I sighed trying to relive the moment or I wouldn't be able to remember it I always did a good job of blocking painful memories. "well I was sitting in the living room having mine and mums Friday movie night when just as she put it in there was a knock at the door!" I probably looked ridiculous but I was reliving the moment and a lot of pictures were flashing in front of my eyes. "It was a tall man he was almost bald I learned a few years later that his name was Phil... Phil Dwyer..." they all gasped even dad. "Well mum started getting violent and I had to be careful I lived in an environment where alarms were set and laser sensors everything. That's how I learned to fight I had to defend myself I acted like a boy and stuck up for many in my school. It was not until I reached 13 that I realized mum was having an affair hence why alarms were set I would walk in on them!" I was so careful but not that time Phil caught me I was locked in a cupboard for three days when dad went on a fishing trip..." I was getting angry and snapped out of it I could see the room around me I ran out I needed to hit something... I growled like an animal it was very scary for anyone who was listening I got changed after running to my house and went to the gym.

I had shorts and a plain white tank top.

There were still a few men training and they were smirking at me making me feel even more angry I went to the mats and did a lot of gymnastics, then I went on to the punch bag I took all of my anger out on it I got so pissed off that I ended up knocking the man next to me over because of how hard I had hit it... whoops! They also had a very tall diving bored I decide to try it with my clothes on.

Went I jumped it was exhilarating I did 4 flips in a ball then twisted my hips to land in the water at a 90 degree angle. It was fun when I came I realized I had 8 pairs of eyes watching me...


	6. Anger!

**A/N: I realized that I was o obsessed in getting it online I forgot to put when I was updating it will be every week and if I'm not going to update I will tell you at the bottom!**

**I would like to thank ****cbmorefie for reviewing every chapter since I started writing :)**

**Bella's POV**

Why did they follow if they knew it would frustrate me?

"Sweetheart you have to eat!" Esme the caring mother I always wished for I turned my head away from her.

"I've survived a week with no food I don't want it!" I growled.

"Why don't you go on the punch bag and hit that while you tell us that way you won't hit us!" Charlie instructed I gave a curt nod.

Rung out my clothes as best as I could and marched over to the punch bag, adamant I wasn't going to get to frustrated.

"Should she really be doing that she has broken her wrist!" Edward whispered to my farther. I know he is concerned but will he just chill I know what I'm doing!

"If it was so bad I would have the cast still on and I would be screaming in agony but do you see any pain on my face no!" I hit the punch bag with no gloves on. I will probably have bruised knuckles by the time I'm finished.

"Why did you run off?" Alice asked sweetly stepping where the man I had knocked over earlier just moved from. He probably didn't want to get hit again.

"I don't like to hurt people unless ther worth it!" I growled trying to lessen my anger with smaller punches because Alice was standing in my way.

"Miss Cullen..." the man I'd knocked over tapped Alice on the shoulder.

"Seth I've told you call me Alice that makes me feel old!" she sighed, so his name was Seth.

"Right sorry Miss C... Alice but I would move if I were you!"

"Why?" she seemed confused.

"well I was standing here earlier just hitting the punch bag and she..." he nodded in my direction "hit it a bit too hard and I went flying across the room I would hate for that to happen to you miss Alice!"

Everyone was looking a little shocked I had managed to throw a fully grown man about 2 feet with just a punch bag. When she finally did snap out of shock she moved and I lashed out extremely hard for it to swing back and nearly hit me in the face but I dodged it and it hit Emmett instead.

He didn't move anywhere he just sort of went "ow!" rubbed his cheek and smiled. I burst out laughing how often do you see someone do that?

"I'm starting to like you last time she got this angry she got my chain saw and ripped down some trees in the forest behind our house!" Charlie smiled shaking his head I smiled sheepishly remembering that day I was imagining each tree to either be my mother or Phil.

"um yeah okay I've calmed down now ask me anything and if I get angry I'll deal with it just except I'm not going to hurt you I'm more angry at myself anger is the only emotion I _normally_..." looking at Edward "let people see me like actually I get angry at myself when I show emotion when I'm on my own now!" I sighed shaking my head realizing just how weird I am.

"Well it carried on until I this day but he was the one supplying the drugs for my mother for something in return but mum still wanted the drugs but didn't want to have an affair anymore she said she would give him anything he wanted from the house but just not to touch her!" I felt a tear escape my eye remembering the night I didn't even bother to wipe it away. "He asked for something alright and she gave it up as if it was nothing in the world that's why I wanted to get away so fast dad... she traded me in for drugs she was going to give me to him and I would have to work with him until my mum dyes because otherwise he would have killed her!" I wailed.

"Holy shit!" everyone coursed even my dad.

"Really!" I giggled in a small voice looking at dad he smiled sheepishly. I glanced over to Edward he was looking at me with a very pained expression on his face. I smiled at, "dad I'm going home I'm shattered!" I quickly skipped out of my room and found a pen and a piece of paper wrote,

_Dear Edward,_

_Meet me out side of my house at 5 in the morning I know it's early but I've got other stuff to do tomorrow and I don't think this conversation will last un said for very long so please come!_

_Bella_

I quickly slipped into Edward's room and went down the steps at the back of the house. Quickly went home and packed my bag for exploring the house I have to wait till everyone is asleep.

I sat on my bed looking over my designs for the lay out, I was pretty sure that there would be guards out but I had the Nitrous oxide in an aerosol to deal with them. It is more commonly known as laughing gas used in operations and doesn't kill you, I don't really want to kill people here. **(Sorry I'm kind of a nerd!)**

When I heard Charlie trudge in the front door and go to bed I slipped out of my window. I had already changed. I had tight skinny black jeans black pumps black hoodie and a black hat with my hair tucked inside so I look like a boy.

I quickly snuck out of the house and to the main house I was right about the guards though there they thinking it will be a boring night when they are about to be knocked out!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it next one is going to be exciting I will be updating next week but not for two weeks after that because of exams!**


	7. Locks

**A/n: An update dedicated to****xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox for a PM and a Review begging for me to update. This story will be at least 20-30 chapters long, and hopefully I could even write a sequel but that depends on how this one ends because I have written this in like 10 mins!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

Boom! And there on the floor... and so will I be unless I don't cover my mouth! Right I am inside!

Whoa this isn't a mission treat it casually! I strolled in looking around I went straight to the gaming area to look at the foosball table.

The door was locked I undid the bolts it was quicker than unpicking and I can easily do them back up without being caught either. Alarms went off... oh no I didn't mean actually went off I meant in my head! I had to check if there were any alarms. Hairspray out and spray from the ceiling, well from as high as I can reach to the floor.

There were some basic lasers on the floor not something I couldn't handle. I quickly jumped over them to limbo under the next ones to get to the foosball table.

This foosball table didn't have a glass top it was just open I felt all around until I found the tiniest of catches and pulled it. It was locked!

How we going to do this one break it or pick it? Pick, it more fun! I grabbed a grip out of my pocket and 1 minute later a small click and the lifts open automatically. There is a stash of small guns and grenades!

This is starting to seem too familiar... I took one of the guns and one of the grenades and stashed them in my bag I just shut the door to it when I realized I hadn't put my gloves on I had to wipe it! I grabbed my gloves and put them on, to ensure no more prints were left behind! I wiped it down and headed to the closet with all of the computer games in it.

The door in the back was a simple magnetic lock that messes up when another magnet is placed by it. I quickly unlocked and I went in it was a massive room with legal and illegal weaponry in! It was the big bulky stuff I was used to seeing, so it all fit in my bag nicely. I didn't take a lot just one of each and there were 5 of each.

I was just about to close the door when I heard voices...

**A/N: dun, dun dur! What's going to happen!**

**O**

**M**

**G**

**! **

**You really think I would have left it there nope there's more!**

They were coming from outside of the door that I had unbolted I quickly slipped out of the window to be sighted by the two guards I had knocked out next time I'm using an heavier dose!

I got chased everywhere until I climbed a tree and they lost me.

"Charlie! Charlie, there's been an intruder they've taken some of our best weaponry!" one of the guards was saying at my door.

"Ah... what do we do?"

"We have to search for any clues of who it might be!" I quickly climbed up the drain pipe next to my window got changed into my old beach shorts that are a little too tight and a baggy t-shirt. I grabbed my black and red vampire slippers and walked down the stairs.

"What's happened dad?" I yawned walking down the stairs.

"Nothing of your concern Bells!" he sighed shaking his head.

"But maybe I can help!" I said sweetly.

"Fine go with these guys and check where the person broke into." I smiled at him.

"Oh I do love a mystery!" I smiled grabbing a pair of dolly shoes and walking out of the door.

"Where to then guys?" I smiled at them.

"This way miss!"

"Call me Bella!" I smiled and the smiled back but it didn't quite reached their eyes maybe they were scared that it was someone who was going to blow them up or something.

When reached the gaming room and I stood there looking around. When Carlisle and Edward walked over to the guards I had knocked out.

"How dare you endanger my family!" Carlisle screamed at them I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. "Bella you can go you can't prove anything here!" he sighed holding the bridge of his nose.

"Believe me I can!" I smiled and turned to the guards "what do you remember?"

"Well one minute we were about to walk the perimeter then we black out and woke up and immediately hit the alarm!"

"Good!" I beamed

"But there isn't a gas that can be sold in canisters that knocks you out but keeps you alive!" Edward said firmly.

"Oh well you've never put anything into aerosols!" Edward frowned at me.

"Nitrous oxide could be put in a aerosol it is more commonly known as laughing gas, are you ment to be clever because you don't seem to be!" I sighed "anyway let me lok at the crime scene please!"

"No!" Edward nearly yelled.

"Naw poor Eddie's trying to protect me. Not happening, show me."

"No, sorry but your dad told us not to tell you!"

"Funny he told me to come and have a loom see if I could help!" I smiled and walked in. "do you have lasers here?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Edward replied from behind.

"Can you turn them on for a minute please?" I stepped just outside of the door "do you have any hair spray?" they quickly had hairspray for me I sprayed around leapt the lower ones like I had earlier and limbered the higher ones.

**A/N: what do you think will happen next? What will Edward say about Bella in her night clothes? And what will they say about her jumping something Edward can't do you think they will start suspecting her and do you think she will own up if it endangers some peoples jobs or lives?**

**Lots a questions :)**


	8. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot!**

**Bella's POV**

"How the hell did you manage that?" Edward screamed at me from across the lasers, I just laughed. He waited for the lasers to be turned off and walked over to me with slits as eyes.

"So where got broken into?" I asked sweetly twisting and turning into the middle of the large room. He motioned for me to follow him and lead me to the foosball table.

"Wow what's the big whoop it's a foosball table!" I laughed; he growled and opened the compartment

"There were five small guns in here but they've gone!" he sighed.

"Oh!" I sighed and looked for any evidence I might have left behind. I looked up to see the door lying on the ground woops I left it unbolted. I skipped over and found the scratch marks I was looking for because I hadn't used a screwdriver.

"Well they weren't very prepared they didn't use a screw driver... I'm not really sure what they used!" I sat on the ground staring into space looking like I was thinking. "Is there anywhere else I need to look?"

He looked at the door I followed his gaze and found Carlisle shaking his head 'no'

"Nope!" he said popping the 'p'

"Okay!" I let out a fake yawn "I'm going back to bed!" I smiled as I walked passed Edward I stopped and whispered "don't forget you're meeting me!" I skipped past and went home looking over the plans.

About an hour later a knocking on my window startled me and I fell off my bed. I growled and got up hastily to see Edward laughing his head off. I grabbed the plans and shoved them under my bed opened my window and jumped out, landing perfectly on my feet.

"Hello again!" I smiled sitting cross legged on the grass. He was still laughing and hadn't noticed I had jumped out of my window.

Suddenly his left hand lost grip and he came tumbling down to the ground. "Hey!" he squeaked "why'd you push me off?"

I burst out laughing "if you hadn't been laughing your head off then maybe you would have noticed I jumped out of my window and have been waiting for you to come down so I can speak to you!" I snickered "and now you have we can begin!"

"Ha-ha very funny!" he sighed getting up dusting himself off and slumping down opposite me mimicking my position, "so what do you want to talk about?"

I sighed awkwardly looking at my hands which were interlocked in my lap. "I... wanted to tell someone the entire truth about what happened over the last couple of years." I closed my eyes tight and sighed again.

"It was just before Christmas Vacation and mum forgot to pick me up from school, I was only six. I had to find my own way home not knowing which direction to go. I got lost and ended up sitting at the edge of a deserted road it was growing closer to night when I knew it would turn cold and I only had a flimsy cardigan on. Luckily a blue car drove past and the driver noticed me, he picked me up and asked where I lived, because of my age I had no idea so he took me to the police station where my dad worked.

The man lifted me up onto the counter and the receptionist Claire squealed because she hadn't seen me in a while...

"_Honey what's the matter? And where's your dad?" she asked looking at the man who had brought me in._

"_I found her on the side of the road..." the man replied to Claire's stare._

"_Oh well let's get you home!" she exclaimed "thank you for helping her" Claire smiled politely. _

Claire got married to him a couple of years ago.

_Claire took me home to find a pacing farther that night all I heard was the screams of my parents fighting over me._

_The next day she did the same so I tried again to walk home to bump into one of my neighbours and they walked home with me. I paid attention to the way so I knew for the future._

_When I got in the door I saw my mum passed out on the couch with a red nose... _

"I worked out from those two days as I got older that my mother was doing drugs. I was confused and had no one to confide in so I tried writing it all down until Phil found it and burned it all!" I crying by now just sitting there limply, not knowing what to do.

**Edward's POV**

She sat there explaining her whole story to me, why me? Was all I could think?

Throughout the whole thing tears were running down her rosy cheeks her beautiful chocolate eyes sad, it made me feel really bad for her. She looked up at me her eye blood shot her nose red, she looked dreadful, I pulled her into my lap and circled my arms around her, trying to comfort her.

**Bella's POV**

He pulled me into his lap and was now trying to comfort me, the thing that shocked me was that I didn't brush him off, I didn't even let my dad touch me because of what happened.

"Do you know who Phil Dwyer is?" I asked gently. He instantly stiffened, and pulled me so he was looking at me.

"How do you know him?" he asked rather forcefully but his eyes were wide and scared.

"Phil the one my mum was doing was him." I sighed, "my mum was getting her drugs off of him and wanted out but the only way was to sell me... she wouldn't and now she stuck..." I sobbed even more in to his chest. "The worst thing is she did sell me, but my dad got me back, at the age of 14 I had been sold by my own mother to a Mafia leader, who attempted to molest me." Edward ran soothing circles on my lower back.

"That's how I got so good at stuff..." I reluctantly looked him in the eyes "That's why I broke into the games room to see if you were the same... "


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: wow, the response I've had the last time I put a message up was pretty amazing thank you all, though I shall not be continuing all now, I will try and write a chapter for one story, every fortnight.

Please vote on my Profile for which story you would like me to finish first.

I'm glad you all enjoy my stories, n(even though I think they are rubbish,) I wish you all a merry Christmas, and the poll will be closing on January 10th, and the first update will be at least up by the 24th at the latest.

Well thank you all for follows favourites and reviews.

xoExoMxo

(P.S. Does anyone else find it difficult to type with false nails on?)


End file.
